Found
by The BlueEyed Fool
Summary: This piece of fiction is an ATC to Season 17 The Lost.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the rights to the characters, but am just taking them off the dusty shelf for a bit. No beta so any mistakes are mine. I don't own the rights to the characters, nor do I make any profit just taking them off the dusty shelf for a bit of fun.

A/N: special thank you to Singerme for telling me to finish it.

 ** _**DO TO MATURE THEME READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**_**

Kitty stood next to Bess, watching the feral child struggle with the fact that Kitty had left her, while the rest of the Roginer clan laughed and chatted as the carousel continued to spin.

Bess could see the apprehension come back across Kitty's face. Bess placed Elsie on the ground and told her to join her brothers and sisters, before taking Kitty by the elbow, "Why don't we have a seat on the porch and get out of this sun?"

Kitty smiled at Bess before nodding her head, "That would be nice, Bess." Kitty allowed Bess to usher her up to the porch and over to the bench. Bess sat waiting patiently for Kitty to take a seat, as she continued to observe the child. When the girl looked as if she wouldn't run off, Kitty finally took a seat next to Bess.

"Must be some adventure you had, Miss Kitty." Bess stated.

Kitty tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, "More like quite a feat."

"I'll say, since you're sitting here in your waste-shirt and petticoat," Bess replied.

Kitty looked down and attempted to brush off the dirt clinging to her petticoat, "I know I'm a mess."

Bess reached out and patted Kitty's arm, "Why don't you tell me what happened?"

Kitty explained the whole tale to Bess from the stage wreaked, finding the girl, their capture by the ruthless Mather family, and finally their rescue by Matt, Newley and Festus, which only left the reason she was here.

"Bess I can't take her to Dodge, she's been on her own for too long. I'm afraid all the people and noise would send running back to the wild. And, I won't put her in an orphanage." Kitty turned and faced Bess, "I - I know I have no right to ask, and you and Will already have such a full house-"

Bess put her hands on Kitty's shoulders, "Miss Kitty, we'll have to talk to Will first."

"No you won't."

Both women turned to see Will Roniger leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded across his chest. Kitty bit the inside of her cheek, hoping that Will's reply didn't mean that she would have to find someplace else for the girl.

"How long have you been standing there, Will Roniger!?" Bess scolded.

Will pushed away from the doorframe and stepped over to Bess, "long enough," he answered before kissing her on the forehead, and then turned and looked at Kitty. "Afternoon, Miss Kitty."

"Will," Kitty spoke softly.

Will propped himself up on the porch rail, "So Miss Kitty you'd like Bess and I to take the girl in and raise her?" Will saw that Bess was about to speak and held his hand up to stop her.

Kitty sifted in her seat. "Not exactly, Will. I was hoping you could take her in until I can find her family."

Will looked over at the children. They had gotten off the Merry-go-round and were trying to communicate with the girl. Will turned back to Bess and Kitty. "I think it's a wonderful idea to keep the girl here."

"You do!" both women clamored in unison causing Will to chuckle.

"Yes I do, just look at her." Will replied.

Kitty and Bess looked to where the girl and some of the Roniger children were standing together. The children were trying to teach her their names by patting their chests as they said their name. Kitty watched in amazement, as the lost girl didn't look quiet so lost anymore. "Will you look at that," Kitty whispered as she stood up.

Bess stood up next to Kitty, "She understands more then you think, Miss Kitty. After all she knew enough to get you to a place where people could help you."

Kitty smiled warmly at Bess, "Thank you both for doing this."

It was a few hours later that Kitty finally left the Roniger's after making sure the girl had warmed up to Bess, and a round of goodbye hugs from all the children, before she headed home. Twenty minutes later Kitty was pulling the buckboard into the side alley next to the Long Branch. All she could think about was having a hot bath, and a quick nightcap before crawling into her soft bed to sleep for a week as she trudged up the back stairs. While unlocking the door, she briefly thought about finding Matt to let him know she was back, but the idea of a hot bath and warm bed had a stronger hold on her.

Kitty entered her bedroom, walked over to her bed, sat on the edge and looked at the washroom door. The thought of getting water for the tub and heating it seemed suddenly overwhelming to her. In fact, she didn't even know if she had the strength to stand up at the moment. Kitty was about to strip down to her birthday suit and just crawl under the covers when she heard a loud thump come from the washroom. Without thinking Kitty jumped up, rushed over the to door and opened it to find Matt Dillon standing beside the tub about to pour a bucket of warm water into it.

"Matt?"

"I was hoping you'd be back soon, Kitty." Matt stated as he poured the bucket of water into the tub while flashing her a wide grin. "I have a nice warm bath all ready for you." Seeing Kitty's wrinkled brow Matt rushed over to her. "Are you alright, Honey?"

Hearing the worry in Matt voice, Kitty was quick to answer. "Oh! Yes, yes I'm fine. You just surprised me is all."

Matt chuckled softly, "That was the point." He kissed her on the top of head. "I think I have everything you need." He told her as he escorted her into the room. "I can get you something to eat if you're hungry."

"No, no I ate at Will and Bess's." She answered as her eyes surveyed the room. Matt had laid out her favorite nightgown, a couple of big soft towels, her slippers and robe, everything she would need. "Oh Matt, thank you. All I could think about on the way back here was taking a bath, and to come back to this…" She turned to look at him, her eyes moist, as her throat went tight with emotion.

Matt took ahold of her shoulders and kissed her on the forehead again. "You've done this countless times for me, Kitty. I figured it was about time I returned the favor." He motioned with his arm for Kitty to take a seat in the chair near the tub, and she did. He kneeled down in front of her, took her right foot in his hand, untied her shoelace and slipped the boot off her foot. Kitty let out a soft groan as Matt placed her foot back on the floor. Matt tipped his head towards the floor to hide the wide grin on this face, before picking up her other foot and giving it the same attention. He placed her shoes next to the chair before standing up. "Can I help you with removing anything else?"

Kitty gave him a saucy grin, "I would love nothing more, but…" she looked pointedly at the tub. "I'm afraid I'd never make it into that tub," she looked back at Matt. "Another time?"

Matt gave her a warm smile. "You bet."

Kitty returned Matt's smile before reaching down and lifting her petticoat above her knees. Matt's eyebrows crinkled in concern when he saw the scraps and bruises on Kitty's legs as she removed her stockings. He was so happy to have her back safe and sound that he had almost forgotten that she had been in a bad stagecoach crash. He needed to get Doc over here to check her over.

"Kitty I'll be back in a bit."

Kitty looked up at him, "Rounds?"

"No. I'm going to take care of your horse and buckboard. I won't be long."

Kitty stood up and gave him a quick kiss. "Thank you for preparing the bath for me, Matt."

Matt gave her a boyish grin, "It was my pleasure, honey."

Matt walked back into Kitty's bedroom and over to the side table, grabbed the Brandy decanter, poured a generous amount into a glass and then put the glass on the bedside table. He then turned the bed covers down before leaving the room. Matt quickly descended the back stairs, crossed the alley and climbed the stairs to Doc's office. When he reached the landing Doc opened the door before Matt had a chance to knock.

"Eve'n Matt."

"Doc."

"Kitty back from the Roniger's yet?"

Matt nodded his head, "That's why I'm here."

Doc took a swipe at his chin, "I'll get my bag and head over to her place."

"No need to rush, Doc. She's getting cleaned up right now."

"You want a cup of coffee then?"

"No thanks, Doc. I'm headed over to stable to take care of the horse and buckboard we brought back with us. I'll see you later."

~MK~

Kitty finished tying the sash on her robe when she heard someone knocking on the door. Knowing it was too soon to be Matt, Kitty figured it was Sam checking on her, but when she opened the door there stood Doc with his bag in hand. "I should have known it would be you, Curly." Kitty stated flatly, knowing full well Matt had sent him over.

"Well now is that any way to greet your personal physician, young lady?"

Kitty rolled her eyes as Doc walked past her into the room. Kitty followed Doc over to the settee and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry Curly."

Doc patted her arm. "You're forgiven Honey. Now, Matt told me that was a pretty bad wreck you were in, and that you had some injuries."

"Mostly cuts and bruises." Kitty sat down on the settee and lifted the hem of her robe and nightgown so Doc could look at her scrapped knees.

Doc sat his bag on the floor and then knelt down to get a closer look at Kitty's injured knees. "You did a fine job of cleaning those up, Kitty. Any other cuts or abrasions?"

Kitty nodded her head as she dropped the hem of her gown and pulled the left sleeve of her robe up so Doc could look at her elbow.

"No sign of infection there either. Any other injuries?"

Kitty lowered her sleeve, "Just some bruises."

"Any of them sizable?"

Kitty lowered her head a bit, and nodded her head slightly in the affirmative.

"Where at?" Doc prodded.

Kitty wrinkled her nose a bit before scowling.

"Oh for heaven sake, Kitty. You can't be embarrassed to say!"

"Well…"

Doc swiped his chin and then pointed his finger at Kitty. "Kathleen Russell you either tell me where this bruise is or by goodness I'm going to make you dis-robe down to your birthday suit so I can find it myself!"

Kitty pressed her lips together firmly before finally blurting out, "Fine! It's my right butt cheek. Are you happy now?!"

"How big is it?"

Kitty gave him a pointed look. It took a moment for Doc to realize that the said injury was Kitty's entire right posterior cheek.

Doc's eyebrows shot up, "Oh!"

"Exactly." Kitty stated a bit exasperated.

Doc got serious. "What color is it? It isn't black is it?"

"No." Kitty assured him. "It's bluish-purple."

"Is it painful?"

"Only when I sit down to hard."

"It isn't hard, or feel like there's a lump, or hot to the touch?"

"No." Kitty started to give him a worried look.

Seeing the look on her face Doc softened his features. "Don't worry it's just a normal bruise, but if you have any of those symptoms let me know."

"I will."

"Matt told me that you were knocked out during the crash."

"Yes, but there are no cuts or bumps on my head."

"Did you have a headache or blurred vision when you came too?"

"No."

"Any since the crash?"

Kitty smiled, "No, not once."

"Good, good. If you-"

"I'll let you know, Curly."

Doc padded her lightly on the knee. "That's my girl."

Kitty put the back of her hand up to her mouth to cover the yawn that escaped. Seeing how tired Kitty looked, Doc picked up his bag and placed it on the settee next to Kitty. He opened it up, and took out a small tin. "I want you to put this salve on your knees and elbow before you go to bed."

Kitty took the tin from Doc and stood up. "I will." She walked Doc to the door and opened it for him, "What do I owe you, Doc?"

"Oh peshaw, having you back safe and sound is all the payment I need, Kitty."

"Then stop by the bar and have a drink, and tell Sam it's on the house."

"By golly I just might do that. I'll see you tomorrow for coffee. Good night, Kitty."

"Good night Doc."

She closed the door and leaned against it and looked over at her bed. She smiled noticing that Matt had turned the bed down for her. As Kitty approached the bed she saw the drink Matt had left her on the bedside table. She shook her head slightly and smiled as she picked up the glass, thinking how lucky she was to have Matt in her life.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Doc had just stepped off the boardwalk to cross the alley to his office when he ran into Matt. "How's the patient, Doc?"

"She's fine, has a few scrapes and bruises nothing serious. She should be right as rain by next week."

Matt gave Doc a huge smile. "Glad to hear it Doc. Well goodnight," he responded then turned and headed down the side alley towards the back of the Long Branch.

Seeing where Matt was headed Doc called after him, "She needs a good night sleep more then anything!" Doc watched as Matt continued on his way never breaking his stride. Once Doc heard Matt's boots climbing the back stairs he shook his head. "Kids," he muttered to himself and started walking towards his office.

Matt opened the door to Kitty's room as quietly as he possibly could, stepped inside closing and locking the door behind him. He hung his hat and gun belt on the hat rack by the door. He walked over to the sleeping area to find the lamp turned low enough to emit enough light to produce long shadows across the bed. Kitty was laying on her side facing away from him, so he carefully sat down on the edge of the bed. As he leaned over to remove his boots he felt Kitty hand rub up and down his back. So he sat back up and turned towards her. "Hey, I thought you were asleep?" he whispered.

"huh, uh. I've been waiting to do that in your arms." She answered softly.

Matt quickly tended to the task at hand and made short work of removing his boot and striping down to his combination bottoms before sliding between the cool sheets next to Kitty. He slipped his arm under her head as she snuggled up next to him laying her hand on his bare chest and slipping her leg in between his legs while resting her head on his shoulder. Matt wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her freshly washed, slightly damp hair. Kitty wrapped her arm across Matt's bare chest and buried her face into his shoulder. Matt brought his free arm up and ran his fingers through Kitty's hair.

"Matt," Kitty whispered as her lips moved on Matt's bare skin. She lifted her head slightly as Matt looked down at her and captured her lips in a gentle kiss that quickly grew into something more when Kitty parted her lips beneath Matt's. Both desperate for the much-needed contact, their tongues met and dueled turning the kiss from gentle, to deep and loving, before slowly ending.

Matt rested his lips on Kitty's forehead, as her hand came up to cup his cheek.

"I love you," they said in unison smiling.

Matt pulled his head back to look at Kitty and realized how tired and pale she looked, as Kitty's hand started to stroke his bare chest. Matt reached up with this free hand and took ahold of her roaming hand.

Kitty's brow knitted together, "Matt?"

"You need to get some sleep. You've been through a lot the past few days."

The idea of going to sleep was far from Kitty's mind with Matt lying there half-naked. Kitty pouted her lips, "You don't want to show me how much you missed me while I was gone?"

"I want you to get some sleep." Matt countered.

Normally Kitty liked how protective Matt could be with her, but right now he was being over protective. Doc had told her to get some rest, but it wasn't like her life depended on her getting sleep right this moment. Kitty gave him a slight scowl, "So you didn't miss me?"

Matt gave her a perturbed look before taking Kitty's hand, he still held, and placing in on this semi-hard manhood. Kitty gave Matt a huge grin, but when she went to move her hand to stroke his manhood, Matt pulled her hand away. "Sweetheart after you have had a good night's sleep, I'll show you just how much I missed you _and_ how happy I am your home safe in my arms. But for now, you are just going to have to settle for me holding you tonight while you sleep. Okay?"

Kitty's only answer was to snuggle her head into Matt's shoulder and close her eyes.

Matt let out a huff of air, "That's my girl." then rested his cheek on the top of Kitty's head as his hand slowly stroked up and down her back.

With Matt softly stroking her back and the warmth of his body next to hers it wasn't long before Kitty was sound asleep.

A loud rumble of thunder woke Kitty from her sound slumber. She carefully lifted her head off Matt's shoulder, who was faintly snoring, and looked at the window. Kitty carefully extracted herself out of his arms and quietly got out of bed and went over to the window. The angry black clouds of the thunderstorm where blotting out the dawn. Kitty opened the window to let the cool moist air into the room. She placed her hands on each side of the window frame as she gazed out the window at the falling rain. She could hear the rumble of thunder in the distance again and knew it wouldn't be long before the storm swept into Dodge. Her brow crinkled slightly as a flash of lighting raced across the sky. She took comfort in the fact that the lost child, whom she had christened Lily yesterday afternoon, would be warm and safe for this storm unlike the one they weathered under the rocks out on the open prairie. Kitty was sure that the girl had family out there and she was going to find them. She heard the floor creak behind her and turned her head to see Matt stepping up next to her.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked softly.

Kitty turned and leaned her shoulder against the window frame. "The storm woke me."

Matt looked out the window at the storm and felt the cooler air come through the open window. He turned and looked at Kitty who was still gazing out the window. He knew that look on her face too well. She always got it when she was trying to figure out the best way to handle a situation or problem. "You want to talk about it Kitty?"

Kitty closed her eyes and let out a silent chuckle, before opening her eyes and looking at Matt. "You know me too well, Matt," she smiled. Matt's only reply was a sheepish grin. "I want to find Lily's family."

"Lily?"

"The lost girl. We had to call her something. In time, I know she will talk and we may learn her real name, but we couldn't keep calling her girl."

Matt gave Kitty a loving smile, "And you picked Lily."

Kitty nodded her head, "It means purity."

"It's a beautiful name, Kitty."

Kitty blinked away the moisture that had started to form in her eyes. "Matt, I just can't believe that she doesn't have any family out there." Kitty's face turned sad, "But they could be any where after all these years."

Matt reached over and took ahold of Kitty's upper arms. "Kitty, you have to prepare yourself that it may just be possible that all her family died of the fever that struck Jubal Creek."

"Oh, I know that Matt, really I do. But I owe it to Lily to search for them, and I won't give up until there is no other possible out come then that one."

"I know you won't give up Kitty, you never do. I have an idea where to start looking."

Kitty's face lit-up, "You do?"

"Yes I do. I think we should start with that burned out place that Lily took you to. We should check with the land office and see who owns it."

"Oh Matt, I don't know how to thank you."

Matt started rubbing his hands up and down Kitty's bare arms. "I am sure we can think of something."

"You have anything specific in mind, Cowboy?"

The way Kitty said cowboy sent a shiver up Matt's spine. His hands moved from Kitty's arms to cup her breast as his thumbs caressed her nipples. "I do believe I promised to show you just how much I missed you."

Kitty reached down, unbuttoned Matt's combination bottoms, and slipped them over his hips letting them fall to the floor. Kitty drank in Matt's naked body as Matt's hands moved from her breasts down her back until his hands cupped Kitty's bottom. Kitty took a step closer and placed her hands on Matt's chest, enjoying the feel of his warm skin and soft chest hair against her skin. Wanting more bodily contact, Kitty moved her hands up and around Matt's neck as she raised her right leg up and over his hip. Matt moved his hands lower, lifting her up, as Kitty wrapped her legs around his waist.

Matt walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, swing his feet up and leaned back against the headrest. Kitty positioned herself so that she was straddling Matt with her weight supported by her knees, while she reached down grabbing the edge of her light cotton nightgown and gathered it at her waist. She was about to reach up and untie the silk ribbon that held the gown collected at the top, when her eyes met Matt's who's fingers held the blue ribbon as he slowly pulled the ribbon until the bow was undone. Kitty continued to lift the nightgown up, and it no sooner cleared her head, then she felt Matt's warm hands cup her breasts, his thumbs once again rubbing across her nipples making them taught. Kitty met Matt's eyes again and saw that they were lustfully dark with desire. Matt leaned forward kissing Kitty on the lips and neck, while tenderly nipping her with his teeth.

Kitty reached between their bodies, her hand finding Matt's manhood fully erect and stroked it twice before guiding him to her entrance, as she lowered herself onto him. Kitty ran her hands through Matt's hair as she leaned forward rubbing her erect nipples against his chest. Matt's hands came to rest on Kitty's hips as they rocked together. Kitty kept a steady rhythm as she whispered affirmations of her love into Matt's ear all while her lips nibbling on the lobe and edge.

The only sounds in the room were the falling rain and low cries of pleasure as the two lovers lost themselves in the sensations of being joined as one. It wasn't long before they climaxed together and Kitty kissed Matt's forehead before resting her forehead to his.

"How was that for a thank you?" Wiggling her hips slightly.

Matt broke out in a broad grin, "Woman, you don't know how many times I dreamed of this while you were gone."

Kitty mirrored his smile, "About as many times as I did."

Still conscious of Kitty's injured knees, Matt carefully moved Kitty to lie beside him. Matt loved the feel of her soft naked skin next to his, as he positioned them so that he was spooned behind her holding her in his arms. As Kitty snuggled nearer to Matt he kissed the top of her head, "promise me you won't leave for that long again."

Kitty's only reply was a sleepy, "I love you," before she drifted off to sleep again.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty was standing in the land office waiting to talk to Mr. Wilson when Matt walked in.

"I thought I might find you here."

Kitty sighed, "Hi Matt."

Matt walked over and sat next to Kitty. "How long have you been waiting?"

Kitty looked up at the clock on the wall, "About an hour. Jeb Smith is with Mr. Wilson."

Just as Matt was about to reply, the door to Mr. Wilson's office opened and out walked Smith and Wilson. Jeb Smith shook Wilson's hand and tipped his hat to Matt and Kitty as he walked out the door. Wilson looked at Matt and Kitty, "Matt, Miss Russell what brings you in today?"

Kitty stood up, and stepped forward, "Mr. Wilson I'd like to send an inquiry about a piece of land between here and Juble Creek."

"Thinking about expanding your business, Miss Russell?"

Matt stood up, "Stan can you just send the request, or not?"

"Of course I can, Matt."

"Good." Matt put his hat back on his head.

Kitty handed Stan Wilson a paper with the location of the land. "This is the land Mr. Wilson. How long do you think it might be before you will have an answer?"

"I should know by the end of the week, Miss Russell."

Kitty nodded her head. "Thank you Mr. Wilson."

Matt put his hand on the small of Kitty's back and guided her to the door. When they were out on the boardwalk Matt stopped, "I'm hungry, let's get some lunch at Delmonico's. I'll buy."

Kitty slipped her arm through Matt's, "That sounds lovely."

The morning rain had turned to a light drizzle as Matt and Kitty were in the middle of eating their meal. Kitty looked up from her coffee cup to see Doc walk in. "Oh Kitty, there you are."

Doc walked up to their table and took a seat. Matt looked at Doc, "Have a seat Doc," Matt quipped.

Kitty gave Matt a scathing look before addressing Doc. "What can I do for you Doc?"

Doc took a swipe of his chin, "Oh nothing. I was just out to the Ronigers and I wanted you to know that I examined Lily and she is one healthy little girl."

"I figured as much Doc." Kitty remembered the struggle Lily gave her when they scuffled by the river.

Matt leaned back in his chair, "Doc, how old would you say Lily is?"

Doc signaled the waiter over to their table, "Oh I'd say she's about 12 years old." Joe, the waiter, approached the table. "I'll have some coffee please Joe."

Matt continued to question Doc. "Do you know anything about that fever sickness that happened in Jubel Creek?"

"It was Yellow Fever and it happened about 5 years ago."

Kitty's fork clattered to her plate, causing both men to look at her. "That means Lily was 7 or 8 when…all that time alone…"

Seeing the moisture in Kitty's eyes Matt quickly sat forward and placed his hand on Kitty's shoulder. "Kitty you heard Doc, Lily is healthy."

"She couldn't be in a better place then the Ronigers." Doc interjected. "Bess said Lily gave Elise a tiny smile this morning at the breakfast table."

Matt rubbed Kitty's shoulder, "Sounds to me like she is adapting pretty well out there, wouldn't you say so Kitty?"

Kitty blinked away the moisture in her eyes and looked at Doc, "Thank you for giving her a check up, Doc."

"Well I was just doing my job. Say, I hear that you are going to look for her family."

"That's right Doc. I've already been to the land office this morning and spoke with Mr. Wilson about that property Lily took me to. I should hear something by the end of the week."

~MK~

It was another hot, sticky summer day that held Dodge City in its grips with relentless heat. Doc noticed the streets were nearly deserted of its citizens as he walked from the Post Office towards the Long Branch. When he reached the inside of the Long Branch, Kitty was at the end of the bar looking over some invoices. Doc walked up to her and placed the envelope, he carried over from the Post Office, in front of Kitty. "I was picking up my mail and Robert asked me if I would bring this to you, he said it looked important."

Seeing the return address, Kitty slowly picked up the envelope and looked at Doc. "It's from the attorney's office I contacted in Wichita."

Doc tugged on his ear, "Sam, could we have a couple of whiskey's here."

Sam placed the drinks in front of Kitty and Doc, as Doc continued to watch Kitty. He took a drink of his whiskey before addressing Kitty, "You going to stare at it, or open it."

Kitty laid the envelope down, picked up her drink, drank it in one swallow, picked the envelope back up and opened it. Doc stood by quietly as Kitty read the letter. A smile slowly spread across Kitty's face as she finished the letter.

Doc took another sip of his whiskey, "Well?"

"I'm going to Wichita."

Later that night, Kitty sat in front of the open window of her dark bedroom in her light-weight nightgown, praying a breeze would come to cool her hot skin as she waited for Matt to join her. He was in the washroom removing the dust and sweat from the day. Kitty heard him close the door and walk up behind her.

"How's my beautiful girl tonight?"

"Hot."

Matt chuckled, "Well it is the middle of summer, honey. It won't last forever."

Kitty sighed, "Remind me of this when it's the middle of winter, okay?"

Matt silently chuckled. Kitty got up from the chair and faced Matt. "Matt I got a letter from the attorney's office in Wichita. They found out that Bob Taft had a sister, Louise Pettibone and she lives in Wichita with her husband Walter."

Matt was relieved to hear the news. It has been three weeks since Stan Wilson had told Kitty that the burned out property had been owned by Bob Taft, from there Kitty had talked to Breckenridge Taylor to see what he could find out about Taft. Breck was able to find out that Bob Taft moved to Jubel Creek from Wichita with his wife Margaret. Breck had given Kitty the name of an attorney in Wichita that could help find out if Bob or Margaret had any family there. Kitty had written to the attorney right away, and had been on pins and needles ever since.

"Did Mr. Pringle say if he spoke with Louise Pettibone?"

Kitty took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Yes he did, and she told him that the Taft's had a daughter who was about Lily's age."

Matt stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Kitty. "That's wonderful news, Kitty. But, it doesn't mean that Lily is Bob and Margaret Taft's daughter."

Kitty hugged Matt tightly, "I know, Matt." She whispered. "But it's the only lead I have. I have to see it through."

"Which means what, exactly?"

"I go to Wichita and meet with the Pettibone's."

Matt's hands rubbed up and down Kitty's back. "When were you planning on going?"

"I can take the afternoon stage tomorrow."

Matt stiffened.

Kitty lifted her head off Matt's chest, "Matt, what's wrong?"

"Kitty you aren't serious about taking the stage, are you?"

Kitty's brow knitted together, "Of course I am, why?"

Matt kept his arms around Kitty, "Kitty don't take this the wrong way, but I would prefer you didn't take the stage to Wichita."

"You mind telling me why, Cowboy."

"Kitty when I found your stage all wrecked like that my heart dropped into my stomach. I was so scared that we would find you…that you wouldn't be…I couldn't bring myself to get down off my horse and go look. I sent Festus and Newly." Matt hugged Kitty and kissed the top of her head. "I was so relieved when Festus found your tracks going away from the wreckage my heart lifted. So do you understand why I would rather you didn't take the stage?"

Kitty looked at Matt with tears in her eyes and nodded her head. "But I am going to Wichita, Matt."

"I know Kitty, and you will. But, on the train and with me."

Kitty gave Matt a shocked look, "With you!"

Matt chuckled, "Yes, with me. Is that okay?"

Kitty hugged Matt tightly, "More then okay," she exclaimed before kissing him senseless.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Kitty tired to settle the butterflies in her stomach as she sat there with Matt in Mr. Pringle's office waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Pettibone to arrive. Matt sat next to Kitty twirling his hat in his hands to give him something to do while they waited. After twenty minutes, Mr. Pringle entered the office followed by a young couple.

"Marshal Dillon, Miss Russell, I'd like you to meet Mr. and Mrs. Pettibone." Pringle introduced. "Mr. and Mrs. Pettibone this is Miss Russell and Marshal Dillon from Dodge City."

The couple shook hands with Matt and Kitty. Kitty was the first to speak. "Thank so much for meeting with us today."

Walter Pettibone addressed Kitty, "Mr. Pringle tells us that you are interested in my brother-in-laws property, Miss Russell."

"Actually, Mr. Pettibone," Kitty looked at Louise Pettibone, "I'd like to talk to you about Mrs. Pettibone's brother and his family."

Louise Pettibone walked over to Kitty, "Why do you want to know about Bob and his family?"

Kitty couldn't get over the uncanny resemblance between Louise and Lily, "Mrs. Pettibone, Mr. Pringle tells me that your brother and his wife had a daughter."

"Forgive me Miss Russell, but I don't understand what concern that is to you." Walter Pettibone stated.

"About a month ago, I was in a stage coach accident and stranded in the Bad Lands. While stranded, a young girl found me and helped me out of the Bad Lands, taking me to your brother's old home. I believe that young girl is your brother's daughter."

Walter Pettibone spoke up, "That's a very interesting story Miss Russell, but my niece died five years ago."

Louise Pettibone placed her hand on her husband's arm. "What makes you think this young girl is my niece, Miss Russell?"

"That young girl has a striking resemblance to you Mrs. Pettibone."

Matt took a step forward, "Mr. and Mrs. Pettibone, what color hair did your niece have?"

Louise Pettibone looked at Matt, "Blonde, she had blonde hair like my brother and myself."

Matt continued with his questions, "And what color were her eyes?"

"Blue."

"Mrs. Pettibone, I think you should come to Dodge and meet with the girl." Matt suggested.

Walter still looked skeptical, but Louise looked hopefully cautious to Matt.

"Mrs. Pettibone, I agree with the Marshal. I think you and your husband should come to Dodge City and at least see the girl. After that, if you still think this young girl is not your niece then I will apologize and reimburse you for travel expenses." Kitty suggested.

Louise looked at her husband hopefully. "Alright Miss Russell, my wife and I will come to Dodge City."

Kitty gave them both a big smile, "You won't regret it Mr. and Mrs. Pettibone."

~MK~

Walter and Louise stood in Breck's office looking out the window. They were watching the town people walk along Front Street, waiting for Kitty to bring Lily to meet them. Louise turned from the window and looked at Walter.

"Walt, do you think this Lily is Maybelle?"

Walter took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I'm sorry Louise, but no I don't. If Maybelle had survived like Miss Russell thinks, then we would have found her when we came out here years ago."

"Then why did you agree to come here?"

"Louise, sweetheart did you see the look in Miss Russell's eye's? She has convinced herself that we are this girls long lost family. I came only to humor her and put this subject to rest permanently."

Louise sighed and turned to look back out the window, "Alright."

~MK~

Kitty was walking towards Breck's Office with Matt when she spotted Bess and Will coming up the street with Lily walking between them. Kitty smiled as she saw Lily let go of Bess's hand and coming running towards her. Matt saw how fast Lily was running at them and took a step behind Kitty. When Lily was close enough, she launched herself into the air barely giving Kitty enough time to open her arms. Matt caught Kitty and kept her from being knocked on her backside as Lily leapt into her arms.

"Oooph, well hello Lily." Kitty stated a bit out of breath as Lily hugged her tightly.

Matt nodded at Bess and Will as they rushed up to them. Bess was the first to speak, "Sorry Kitty. Lily please let go of Miss Kitty and say hello properly."

Lily reluctantly let go of Kitty and took a step back. "Hello, Miss K-Kitty."

Kitty's whole face lit up as she watched Lily talk. "It's wonderful to see you again, Lily."

Lily smiled at Kitty, "Missed you."

" _I_ missed you." Bess quickly corrected Lily's grammar.

"I missed you." Lily repeated.

"I've missed you too." Kitty put her arm around Lily and turned to Will and Bess. "Thank you for bringing her in to town for this."

"Do you really think the Pettibone's are her family?" Bess asked.

"Yes they are, Bess," Kitty answered.

Will took ahold of his wife's elbow, "Bess and I will meet you at the Jail when you are done."

Back in Breckinridge Taylor's Law Office, Louise stood at the window with her hand over her mouth. Seeing his wife's distress, Walter walked up next to her and looked out the window. "Oh my," he exclaimed. Walter watched as Matt, Kitty, and Lily walked towards the office. "She looks just like you, Louise." Walter marveled.

"It's really Maybelle. After all this time, Walter." Louise turned quickly and rushed out of the office.

As Matt was about to open the door to Breck's Office, Louise and Walter came rushing out.

Kitty gave Matt a worried look, "Is something wrong, Mr. and Mrs. Pettibone?"

When the Pettibone's came rushing out the door, Lily quickly stood behind Kitty as Louise stood in front of the women with her hand over her mouth staring at her niece Maybelle. Matt stepped over and stood next to Kitty. "Is everything all right, Mr. Pettibone?"

"Yes, Marshall. My wife is just a bit overwhelmed is all. You see, the young lady behind Miss Russell is our niece Maybelle."

~MK~

Kitty Russell stood on the train platform fighting the lump in her throat as the watched the East bound train pull out of Dodge. It had been a month since she had found Lily's, who now went by her real name Maybelle, Aunt and Uncle. Louise and Walter were very patient with Maybelle until she was ready to go home with them. The Pettibone's assured Kitty that they would keep in touch with her, and Kitty could come visit them any time she wanted.

Kitty took a deep shuttering breath as she watched the train disappear. She felt Matt step up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Have I ever told you how much I admire you, Kitty?"

Kitty turned to face him, "Admire me?"

"Uh huh. I admire how you never gave up on Maybelle, and now she is with her family. I know it wasn't easy for you to say goodbye and that you'll miss her, Kitty. I promise that you and I will go visit her."

Kitty gave Matt a watery-smile before putting her arm around Matt's waist, "Come on, Cowboy. I could use a drink."

~Fin


End file.
